Sam, the jailbird
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sam Puckett is in prison...


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

**Sam, the jailbird**

**Samantha Puckett is a 22 year old girl who is a hooker. A few weeks ago the police managed to cath her so now she's in prison.**

The prison she's in is Amanda Wung Prison, a prison for females only.

"Puckett, let me lick your pussy." says a woman named Mary Laudria.

"No. I'm not a lesbian." says Sam.

"You better give the lesbo-life a try, sweetie. There's no dicks here so if you wanna get more than masturbation you better start to like ladies." says Mary.

"I'd rather wait until I get free than playin' for the gay girl team." says Sam.

"Whatever floats your crap-boat...!" says Mary in slight anger.

Mary and Sam share a cell, but Sam doesn't like Mary.

"Don't pretend that you don't hate me. I know that you think I'm worthless, but I am not." says Sam.

"Keep your opinion to yourself, loser." says Mary.

"I'm not a loser. Sure, you may be stronger than me, but I'm quite a sexy bitch in my own right." says Sam.

"That might've been true at one point, but here you are no more than a little blonde loser. Chicks like you don't last long here, baby." says Mary.

"What? Do ya plan to kill me?" says Sam.

"No, girl. I do not, but others can, if they want to." says Mary.

"Really? Fuck!" says Sam.

"I have a trick for ya. They are evil, but also horny. So if you lick 'em in the pussy until they cum, they'll let you go unharmed." says Mary.

"Are ya serious?" says Sam.

"Very. Lick pussy. That's the best way to survive in this damn shithole. I'd rather suck dick too, just like you. We can't though 'cause there's no men at this place. Only slutty women." says Mary.

"Thanks for the advice." says Sam.

"No shit. I simply though I'd teach you how to survive in an all women's prison." says Mary.

"Okay." says Sam.

2 hours later.

"Little bimbo, I'm gonna punch ya to crap." says an evil bitch named Jonnah Larsen.

Sam is actually afraid, since Jonnah is older, taller and stronger than Sam is.

"Can we make a deal...? I lick you to orgasm and you don't hurt me." says Sam, as she remember Mary's advice.

"That's sexy. Okay then, girl. Ya lick me to orgasm and I won't fuckin' kill ya on da spot." says Jonnah.

Jonnah unbutton her orange jumpsuit.

Sam goes down on her knees and starts to lick Jonnah's dirty smelly pussy.

Sam thinks that Jonnah's pussy taste like crap as if Jonnah hasn't washed her pussy in over a month, which is probably the exact truth.

"Mmmm, fuck, yes!" moans Jonnah, being very horny.

"Your pussy is so sexy!" says Sam, pretending to enjoy Jonnah's pussy a lot.

"Thanks, little bimbo!" moans Jonnah.

Sam lick faster.

26 minutes later.

"Ahhhh! Holy shit...!" moans Jonnah as she get a big slutty orgasm.

"Nice!" says Sam, drinking Jonnah's disgusting weird pussy-juice.

"Thank ya, dat was really sexy." says Jonnah.

"Okay." says Sam.

The next day.

Sam is in the lunch-line to get her lunch, even though the lunch is not even close to being yummy. Sam still wanna eat, since it is the only food she get.

"Move over!" says an evil bitch named Nicole Baxter. "I'm older so I get to go before you."

Sam doesn't want to let Nicole go ahead in the line.

"I said, move over!" says Nicole in anger.

"Why? I was here first." says Sam.

"Let's make a deal of shit. I'll let you go before me if you lick me later." says Nicole.

"Okay." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Nicole.

45 minutes later, in a bathroom.

Nicole open up her orange jumpsuit.

Sam goes down on her knees and try to seem happy when she starts to lick Nicole's pussy.

Nicole fortunately has a much more clean and nice pussy than Jonnah does.

"Holy shit, yeah! So damn sexy!" moans Nicole.

"Okay." says Sam.

"Lick me, little perv! Fuck!" moans Nicole.

Nicole is very horny.

"Mmm, dang!" moans Nicole, all horny and sexual.

Sam lick faster.

"Crap! Sexy! Fuck! Damn! Such awesome shit and such!" moans Nicole.

50 minutes later.

"Oh my shit, yes!" moans Nicole as she get a huge orgasm and squirt into Sam's mouth.

The next day.

Sam is drinking some coffee, but suddenly red lights starts to flash.

The electronic locks for all the cell doors goes offline.

Most prisoners take advantage of this to escape and Sam is one of them.

Some guards try to stop Sam, put she kick them in the pussy, making them scream in pain.

When she get out, Sam steal a car and drive home.

Once back in her apartment, Sam decides to stop being a hooker, return to college, get her degree so she can find herself a good legal job.

**The End.**


End file.
